Creature Treasure Quests
As you play the game, you will notice a bar (similiar to the picture above) in the upper part of the screen. There are seven different creature quests to complete and each quest allows you to claim a treasure. When you complete one of these quests, a reward will appear in your Chest of Wonders. Bar Functions *The small red arrows on the left side of the bar let you scrolls through the different quests available. *Initially, the four rectangles in the top frame are red and they become grey once you complete the steps. If you hover your cursor over each of these, you will get additional information about the step. (Note: you can complete some of these steps in a random order.) *The small grey arrow to the far right lets you minimize the graphics frame in the lower section of the picture (very useful if you don't want it to take screen space while you play.) Creature Quests 'Dragon Treasure' *Installed D&D (Install Heroes of Neverwinter on Facebook) *Like the Game ("Like the Game" on Facebook) *Get Email Updates (Connect HoN to a personal email account to receive updates) *Post to your Wall (Allow Heroes of Neverwinter to post to your wall on Facebook) *Reward: Unknown 'Ogre Treasure' *Add 5 Friends (Have 5 in-game friends): You need to have at least 5 Facebook friends who have the game application installed. *Give a Gift (Give a gift to another player): Either individually by visiting a friend's house and clicking on their Chest of Wonders or by using the "Send Gifts" button in the lower right corner of the screen. *Active Spectator (Help another player as an Active Spectator) *Add 10 Friends (Have 10 in-game friends): Same as above. *Reward: Unknown (needs to be updated) 'Vampire Treasure' *Character Slot (Unlock a bonus a bonus character slot): There are 3 ways to complete this step: *#Complete the Hero-in-Arms achievement; *#Complete the Paragon achievement; *#Purchase a Character Slot for 25 Astral Diamonds (AD) in the Character Selection screen. *Dungeon Keeper! (Create a dungeon): You can unlock the Dungeon Workshop by spending diamonds or reaching level 10. *Asset Pack (Unlock an asset pack via purchase or Achievement): *Vampire Lord (Buy the Elite Undead Asset Pack and publish a dungeon with a Vampire Lord in it) *Reward: Glyph of Healing 'Kobold Treasure' *Knock Scroll (Use a Knock Scroll): For a cost of 5 Diamonds, you can choose this option to open a locked door or chest while playing an adventure. *Potion of Life (Use a Potion of Life) *Glyph of Annnihilation (Use a Glyph of Annihilation) *Glyph of Healing (Use a Glyph of Healing) *Reward: Unknown (needs to be updated!) 'Spider Treasure' *Visit Your House (Visit your house!) *Visit Tavern (Visit the Beached Leviathan Tavern, where thirsts are slaked and heroes hired!) *Visit Arms Depot (Visit the Mercenary Arms Depot, seller of fine armor and weapons!) *Visit Trade House (Visit the Tarmalune Trade House, purveyor of magical potions and accessories!) *Reward: 50 gold 'Skeleton Treasure' *Add a Motto (Open your Character Sheet and add a personalized motto for your character!) *Chest of Wonders (Visit the Beached Leviathan Tavern, where thrists are slaked and heroes hired!): The description is bugged for this step. Instead, go to your house and click on your Chest of Wonders. *Equip an item (Visit the Mercenary Arms Depot, seller of fine armor and weapons!): This description is also bugged. Instead, equip a piece of equipment from your "Inventory" screen. *Reach Level 2: Reach level 2 with one of your characters! *Reward: 3x Potion of Luck 'Beholder Treasure' *Use a Potion (Use a Potion of Healing during an adventure.) *Potion of Luck ( Use a Potion of Luck when looting a chest during an adventure.) *Thieves Tools (Use Thieves' Tools or Enchanted Thieves' Tools. *Have a Drink (Belly up to the bar at the Beached Leviathan Tavern and have an Energy-restoring drink!): You can also complete this step by accepting an energy restoring gift in your Chest of Wonders, ask a friend to send you a Leviathan Ale for example. *Reward: Unknown (needs to be updated!) Category:Mechanics